


Imagine…You And Sam Picking Up Where You Left Off

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [124]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam Winchester, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When you realize something’s haunting the wildlife park, you call in the Winchesters. Seeing Sam is a big plus.





	Imagine…You And Sam Picking Up Where You Left Off

Your stomach was fluttering at the thought of seeing Sam again.

It’d been almost a decade since you’d stopped hunting.

Your dad died. And while you had a few friends who were hunters, you weren’t a big name like the Winchesters.

You hadn’t made any grudges as far as you knew.

So retiring was easy.

Sure, you were only 22 at the time.

But the younger you stopped, the longer you had for a normal life.

But Sam Winchester was the one person from your old life who was always on your mind.

You had a little thing between the two of you, for the few weeks you were on a case.

He was probably the one who got away, even if you were the experimental dude Sam decided to try out.

But you didn’t mind.

He was respectful.

He was sweet.

And he was great in bed.

You wondered how much he’d changed in the decade since you last saw him.

You didn’t have to wonder for long, the two brothers walking through the entrance of the wildlife park, the sun shining down on them.

You felt your throat getting dry at the sight of them.

Both of them were gorgeous.

But your eyes were drawn to Sam.

He looked taller for some reason.

So much more grown, the stubble on his face making him more mature than you remembered.

His hair had grown as well, the bangs no longer there, replaced by a slight receding hairline.

But he still looked perfect.

Slimmer than you remembered, but the clothes fit him so well.

You were practically drooling by the time they’d made it in front of you, Dean smirking at you, Sam already bushing.

“Hey, y/n”.

You blinked rapidly, coming back to reality and smiling.

“Sam”.

There was a moment of silence, the two of you just staring at each other.

Dean shook his head at your awkward encounter, and decided he’d intervene.

“Nice to see you too, y/n”.

You looked at him apologetically, even if you knew he wasn’t being serious.

“Sorry”.

“It’s ok. Now, why did you ask us to come here?”

You told them about the animals freaking out when you’d watch them, the chills that came over you, and the woman who ran screaming, claiming she’d seen something in one of the bathroom mirrors.

You knew it was some sort of supernatural creature.

And while you felt bad for bringing them all the way here for a hunt, they were the only ones you knew.

If you could’ve done it, you would’ve. But a decade out of hunting was a long time. You had no equipment and you were rusty.

So you knew it was best to bring them in.

Three days.

That’s how long it took for you to find out about the janitor who’d been killed in the lion enclosure a few months ago.

The owners covered it up.

Paid the trainer who’d found the body $500,000 to keep quiet.

When the trainer showed back up in the last month, the spirit decided it was time for revenge.

You’d found the bones.

They didn’t even have the decency to give her a proper burial, instead just burying her in the empty field they were planning to have the chimpanzees in.

It didn’t take long to salt and burn her, the ghost being a lot more reasonable than you’d thought and now throwing any of you around for a change.

The boys did a quick check with the EMF meter, making sure there weren’t any other ghosts around, before you all left.

“Well, that was fun”.

You chuckled, shaking your head at Dean.

“Really? An innocent woman died. And she was terrifying the animals”.

“Yea, but she was a nice ghost. Who knew they existed?”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

“You gonna go back to work there?”

You shrugged, not really sure.

It was a nice job. But having gotten a taste of hunting again, and with Sam, well, it made you wonder if they’d take you along with them when they left.

You spent the next few hours catching up with Sam, while Dean tried, but failed to pick up the blonde at the bar.

“Guess his dick’s not as irresistible as he thinks”.

Sam snorted, wiping the beer that dripped from his lips.

Your mouth hung open at the sight of his lips, wet and plump.

God, they felt so good all over your body when he was fucking into your ass.

You’d had your share of men, both relationships and quick fucks.

But none of them made you cum as hard as Sam did.

You were so busy staring at his lips, you hadn’t noticed his eyes filling with lust, or the way he was looking at you so hungrily.

A snap of his fingers got your attention, your face flustered as you looked at him.

“W-what?”

“I said, you wanna get out of here? Show me what I’ve been missing out on for the past few years?”

Your cock stirred in your pants, excited to finally have Sam on top of you after three days of having to restrain yourself from riding him in front of everyone.

“Took you long enough”.

You grabbed his hands, dragging him out of the bar and into your car.

You didn’t even bother to drive to your apartment, instead letting Sam take you in the backseat.

And when the time came, you left with the brothers, deciding if you were going to get into the hunting business again, it’d be best to be with the Winchesters.

Having Sam as your boyfriend was just an added bonus.


End file.
